1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus configured to function as a Web client which processes a document included in a document management apparatus configured to function as a Web server. The present invention also relates to an image forming system constituted by such an image forming apparatus and a document management apparatus, a system control method for the image forming system, and a computer-readable recording medium storing instructions executable by a computer to execute the system control method of the image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, broadband (high speed data communication) networks such as high speed Internet have been improved. Network connections of multifunction peripherals (MFPs) which may function as any one or an arbitrary combination of a scanner, a printer, and a facsimile machine are widely used.
Further, it is possible for a computer terminal to manage a print process and a facsimile transmission by the network connection of the MFP, and there is user demand for MFPs which can be compatible with different environments such as in an office or in a public space.
For example, a Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-352845 proposes an image forming apparatus connected to a network which generates image data for displaying Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) data on a display of the image forming apparatus.
However, in a related art, there was a problem in that operation of the computer terminal becomes complicated when printing is performed by the MFP connected to the network after receiving print instructions from the computer terminal. This may further increase the burden on the user.